


Остался лишь мерцающий след

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Fantasizing, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне приснилось, что ты умер, — бормочет он в теплые губы Робба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остался лишь мерцающий след

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've left me shimmering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537606) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды ASOIAF.  
> Бета: Lelianna.

По хребту холма медленно поднимается золотистый свет, и Робб стоит на вершине, купаясь в нем, словно бог, словно вновь возродившийся, воскресший сын.

— Ты мертв, — говорит Теон из теней, лежа в лохмотьях на земле. Робб лишь улыбается ему, ободряюще и добродушно, и эта улыбка прогревает до костей.

Теон улыбается в ответ, а затем просыпается, будто от толчка.

В руинах Винтерфелла холодно, и когда Вонючка садится, Робб еще не полностью исчез, но постепенно тает на ветру, растворяется в чистом небе. Это похоже на снегопад — с недавних пор это всегда похоже на снегопад. «Зима близко», — думает Вонючка и с отчаянием смеется про себя. _Теон_ — кто бы он ни был — исчез точно так же, как и Робб, на его месте осталась лишь развалина человека в развалинах замка, с тонким плащом и еще более тонкой кожей.

***

Руки у Джейни маленькие, холодные, когда она касается его и шепчет слова благодарности. Замерзшие, они прижимаются друг к другу в снегах и безусловно близки к смерти. Теон думает, что не должен бояться, а бороться из всех сил, делать все от себя зависящее, чтобы выжить, — так бы поступил Робб.

Впрочем, он не Робб. Он Теон из дома Грейджоев, который, пусть и получше Вонючки, мало что из себя представляет. И, кажется, он будет не против умереть.

Однако Джейни заслуживает того, чтобы жить, так что он берет ее ледяные пальцы в свои и тянет дальше, вперед к чему-то, напоминающему спасение.

***

Он спит слишком много, он знает, но это единственный способ уйти от холода. Сны Теона полны теплого света, покатых весенних полей и щетины щек Робба у шеи. Он мальчик со своим братом, мужчина со своим другом, и его лопатки зарываются в прохладную грязь, когда Робб прижимает его к земле, сотрясаясь от ясного смеха этим ранним утром и покрывая губы Теона поцелуями.

Происходящее ощущается не вполне реальным, но кажется правильным, а это все, что имеет значение. _Сегодня_ имеет значение, и пусть воюющий внешний мир катится в седьмое пекло.

— Мне приснилось, что ты умер, — бормочет он в теплые губы Робба, и они насмешливо изгибаются под его ртом, мальчишеское лицо Робба озаряет улыбка.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет он Теону в темные пряди волос. Седина, кажется, исчезла, хотя Теон не знает, как и почему. — Это больше не имеет значения.

Теон думает, что Робб, должно быть, прав. Робб Молодой Волк, сам Воин, пришедший к жизни от рук Теона, статуя из бронзы, золота и света, вечно молодой, сильный — и _здесь_ , цельный и настоящий. Тот, кого следует ценить, за кого следует держаться. Тот, кто воюет, и побеждает, и спасает. Теон уже чувствует себя спасенным.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, кивая в ответ и вдыхая запах свежей земли и бодрящего утра, когда Робб вновь его целует.

***

Теон спит слишком много, а однажды — не просыпается. 


End file.
